Betrayal or Honor
by Razial
Summary: Worf comes to Deep Space Nine to ensure the Klingon's victory in the coming war. Julian Bashir finds himself facing a difficult choice to ensure history is changed.


Betrayal or Honor

Author: Razial

Beta: Hawklan

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any of its connected media or characters. They belong to Gene Roddenberry

Pairing: Julian/Jadzia

Notes: This takes place during an alternate season 4 where Worf is complaint with Gowron's invasion of the Cardassian Union. In a sense this is a story where Worf chooses loyalty to his people over his oath to the Federation. Martok is not a shape shifter in this story, but Gowron's loyal second in command.

Summary: Worf comes to Deep Space Nine to ensure the Klingon's victory in the coming war. Julian Bashir finds himself facing a difficult choice to ensure history is changed.

Chapter 1

(Federation Starship Defiant)

Julian Bashir sat silently in the captain's chair of the ship, which was now under cloak as Deep Space Nine had fallen to the Klingons, thanks to the betrayal of Worf, the supposed loyal officer who had come to help them deal with the Klingon task force that had arrived five days ago. He had told Sisko not to be to trustful of the Klingon Starfleet Officer, but he had been ignored. He guessed Sisko had put it down to jealously on his part because of the quick rampart development between Jadzia and Worf since his arrival. Then again Jadzia had thought the same thing as had most of the other senior staff, except for Kira and Odo. Kira was in sickbay having been saved from death by Odo just in the nick of time, he could not say the same for Sisko, Jadzia or O'Brien. Eddington himself sat at weapons still looking shocked at what had befallen them, he couldn't blame the man.

All of them were dead. Sisko had been murdered a day before the attack had come and Jadzia had ignored his belief that Worf had been behind it. She was always going on about Klingon honor and other such remarks. She had always been blind where Klingons were concerned due to her previous host Curzon's experience with them. Only when the facts were staring her in the eye she did believe it. She had confronted him only to end up with a D'k tahg in her guts right where the Dax symbiote had been. Worf had left him to try and save her, but there was nothing he could do. She died in his arms trying to ask for his forgiveness for not listening to his warnings, not that she needed to. Miles had died as they evacuated what people they could. He was shot by two Klingons as he helped his wife and daughter board the ship.

From figures he had gathered nearly half the crew of the station had been killed. The Defiant's cargo bay held two of the runabouts which had escaped, filled to the brim with people. The third had been blown out of the sky, as it tried to fight to escape a Klingon Bird of Prey. Finally giving the order to leave the system he let out a sigh and knew once the station was fully under Klingon control, Bajor would be next on the their list of places to conquer.

Standing up he left the bridge and headed for sickbay to aid the other medical personnel. He hoped Starfleet was up to defending itself against the Klingon threat. A part of him was still stunned by how fast things had turned against them. The alliance between the Federation and the Klingon Empire had lasted for years and now thanks to the Dominion threat it had collapsed quicker than could be expected.

Clearly they had underestimated the Dominion's skills at infiltration and their ability to spread fear and distrust, glaring darkly as he moved down the corridor he wanted nothing more than to turn this ship around and go back to fight. But he knew it was pointless and all it would do was get everyone killed, but one day he would see Worf again and he would kill him as painfully as he could and avenge Jadzia and the others. Even as the thought crossed his mind he knew these events had changed him greatly. He was doctor and a doctor did not kill, but in Worf's case he would make an exception, he would consider it a service to the universe.

"Ah Doctor," Odo greeted him as he entered sickbay. "Kira would like to see you, she wants to know what you plan to do to warn Bajor about what has happened," he added.

"We sent out a general alert just before we evacuated Odo. Once we were cloaked there was nothing else we could do without giving away our position," Julian answered. "We are currently on our way to the nearest Starbase. Bajor is on its own for now," he continued. "The Defiant and everyone onboard is in no condition to help anyone and while a part of me wishes to fight, I know that living to fight another day is our best option," he finished grimly.

"I understand Doctor and I'll tell Kira what you said," Odo responded as he considered what he had said and came to the conclusion the Doctor had a point. "Maybe you should rest Doctor, you've been through a lot," he suggested as he got a look at the man. To Odo the Doctor looked tired, stressed and shell shocked.

"I should, but I can't just yet. There are still a lot of people injured who need a Doctor," Julian shot back as he prepared to get to work. "Tell Kira I'm sorry I can't do more for her people," he added before moving off.

Odo nodded his head and went back to Kira's bio bed where she lay healing from the injuries the Klingons had inflicted on her. He knew Kira wouldn't agree completely with Julian's actions, but in time he was sure she would realize it was the only option they had at the moment. This was a grievous blow to the stability to the Alpha Quadrant and he knew his people had to be waiting in the wings to exploit it if they could. On some days he truly regretted they had ever found the wormhole.

+B+

(Deep Space Nine)

Worf stood in the command centre of the station as Gowron's ship docked. The battle had been won and the station was theirs. The chancellor's plan had gone off without a hitch and no one had suspected his true motives until it was too late. Well no one but the doctor. However the others had put that down to jealously on his part as he quickly got close to Jadzia Dax.

It was a shame he had been forced to kill her, but she had been a threat. She knew far too much about Klingon culture and the way they fought. By killing her he had removed that advantage from Starfleet and the Federation. He didn't regret his actions as it had been in the best interest of his people. To refuse Gowron's request would have been suicidal on his part and more importantly it would have doomed his family, his House. He would have been labeled a traitor in the eyes of his people forever and he couldn't live with that thought, not again.

He waited for a few tense minutes for Gowron to join him on the command deck and as expected his bodyguard was with him. General Martok was with him as well. Gowron's close military advisor was one of the planners for this mission and he was certain he was pleased it had work. Gowron had a pleased look on his face as he looked around the command deck before his wild eyes locked on him. His tell tale smirk instantly appeared as he moved forward to clap him on the shoulders.

"WORF," Gowron yelled, pleased to see his long time friend safe and well. "We are victorious once again thanks to the House of Mogh," he continued as he clapped his shoulder once more before moving back. "Your sacrifice is well noted. I know it wasn't easy making the choice to aid us giving all you have done for Starfleet, but in the long run your actions have helped us protect the entire Alpha Quadrant," he assured him. "Once we have taken Bajor we will enact our plan to shut down the wormhole and thus prevent the Dominion from ever coming here," he stated.

"I'm sure Chancellor that this day will be sung about by generations to come," Worf responded with a nod of his head. "I'm Klingon and to turn my back on you now after so many years of friendship would only doom my house and I believe we have suffered enough speculations on where our loyalty lie," he added, eluding to the time his house had been stripped of its honor due to the lies of the Duras family. "Kurn would never forgive me if I acted any other way. I have finally satisfied him in whom and what I am," he said more quietly.

"I know it has been a long road for you Worf, thanks to Duras and his father's actions, but I know your brother cares for you. He wasn't exactly a supporter of our plans to take this station, but he saw the necessity of it, just as you did once you really thought about it," Gowron replied quite as eagerly. "But once again you and Kurn have proven your loyalty to your people and to me. Now I suggest we make sure our injured are seen to and ready to counter any response from Starfleet," he told him, his voice back to normal. "The secondary fleet will arrive in three hours to aid us in capturing Bajor. Your brother and the rest of the council are on board to see how well we have done," he explained.

"I look forward to seeing Kurn. I best start locking out the federation codes and access just in case they try and attack by lowering our defenses," Work responded, before moving to do just that.

"Martok, order our ships to take up a defensive position around the station, those too damaged to do so are to dock and await repair," Gowron ordered while turning to the General. "Have your wounded beamed to sickbay and have a group of doctors ready to help them," he added.

"Yes Chancellor," Martok nodded in response and moved to comply, still enjoying the fact that his plan had worked so well. Thanks mostly to him the Klingons had once more made themselves a power to be feared.

"Today is a great day for our people. We have taken our first step in protecting the Alpha Quadrant and once again made our names feared," Gowron couldn't help to say to the Klingons who were on the command deck. "Now we shall wait and see what the Federation will do in response. Somehow I doubt they will attack as some of you fear," he added, before moving to sit in the captain's office.

Worf watched him go and while part of him agreed with the Chancellor's assessment, another part of him couldn't help but feel they had just made a huge mistake. The Federation was not as weak as Gowron thought. If there was enough support they would fight and a fleet would be sent to retake the station and Bajor. From there a war would explode between the two powers, but by then it would be too late. The wormhole would be closed by then and that was the major goal behind all this.

"Worf, once you have locked out the Starfleet codes go and have a few hours rest and then report to me," Martok ordered as he passed.

"Yes General," Worf nodded, quickly finished his task and then headed for his quarters to rest. He knew he would need it, especially if Starfleet returned. He also had to change his uniform. He could no longer wear his Starfleet uniform. From now on he could wear his Klingon uniform and once again be proud of it. He was certain Kurn would be happier to see him dressed as a real Klingon than as a Starfleet officer. As he entered his quarters he paused and wondered what Captain Picard and his former Enterprise friends would say once they heard about this. Shaking that thought off he stripped of his uniform and climbed into bed. He had made his choice and there was no going back now.

+B+

(Starbase 57)

Julian glanced at the image of the starbase as they dropped out of warp, he was relieved to be somewhere safe or at least as safe as it was going to get if what had happened at Deep Space Nine turned into a war. Looking up as Odo stepped onto the bridge; he noted the changeling looked relieved as well.

"How is Kira?" he inquired.

"Out of the woods now according to the latest scans," Odo responded. "She'll be fully healed in a day or two, but she is not happy about being bed ridden for so long," he added.

"No surprise there Odo," Julian shot back to which Odo nodded his head in agreement as he knew Kira hated being unable to act. He also knew, considering what had gone down only hours ago, she would be eager to act to help free her people from what he was sure was going to an unpleasant occupation by the Klingons.

"Doctor, we are hailed by the starbase," Eddington spoke up, interrupting their talk.

"On screen," the doctor ordered as he turned to face the view screen.

"Doctor Bashir?" the commander of the starbase Commander Benson inquired, surprised to see him in the command chair. "What are you doing commanding the Defiant and where is Captain Sisko?" he demanded to know.

"The captain is dead sir, as are Lt. Commander Dax, Chief O'Brien and the majority of the crew of DS9," Julian answered. "Deep Space Nine has fallen to the Klingons sir, they have betrayed us," he stated.

Benson stared at the doctor frozen in shock as he heard the response. A part of him was sure this was all a joke and in a few seconds Sisko would jump out to shout surprise. But a few moments later he shook his head and focused on the doctor. He noted that the younger man looked tired and all but worn out.

"Dock the Defiant as quickly as possible Doctor and then I want to see whatever remains of the command staff for a full debrief in one hour is that clear?" Benson ordered.

"Yes sir, however Major Kira is still recovering in sickbay from the injuries she sustained in the attack," Julian reported. "I would suggest we hold the meeting somewhere she can be monitored" he explained.

"I see, very well Doctor I will have a room prepared as well as alert sickbay to expect wounded coming in," Benson replied before he shut down the channel.

"Engage docking procedure, Ensign," Julian ordered as he stood up. "Something tells me this is not going to be an easy debriefing," he said somewhat sarcastically.

"That is putting it mildly Doctor," Eddington responded with a shake of his head. "For one thing by all rights I should have taken command of the Defiant as the next senior officer in line. However I didn't partly due to shock and partly because I was kind of relieved someone else took over during the madness that followed the Klingons betrayal," he explained with a frown marring his features. "I failed to live up to my position and I failed the captain and the others. Like the others I didn't take your fears about Worf seriously," he stated.

"That was no surprise," Julian assured him. "My feelings for Jadzia were well known and I am sure everyone thought I was acting out of jealousy when I saw how quickly she allowed Worf to get to close to her," he went on as he stared dead ahead, seeing again Jadzia's last moments. "Hadn't it been so serious I would have agreed with your belief," he stated before finally banishing the memories.

"I did everything I could to keep an eye on Worf but he slipped past and managed to not only kill Sisko, but also sabotage the station and finally murder Jadzia," Odo said with a dark tone, annoyed that the Klingon had managed to evade him and do so much damage.

"It is not your fault Odo. Worf knew what he was doing," Julian assured him, feeling sympathy for the changeling. "He was supposed to be an ally, someone who was trusted by many in Starfleet," he told him. "The news of what he has done, of what he has caused will take many by surprise," he stated.

"Sir, we have completed the docking procedure," the ensign at the conn reported.

"Excellent, I will be down in sickbay helping to transfer the wounded," Julian replied. "Lt. Commander you are in charge until I get back," he ordered before he turned and left the bridge with Odo falling in behind him.

Michael Eddington watched him go and admired the sudden change of attitude in the Doctor. He sensed a lot of bottled up rage in the man which he could easily understand. Sitting in the command chair he couldn't help but think what kind of Captain Bashir would have made, had he not become a Doctor instead.

Julian watched the progress of the transfers of the patients from the Defiant to the sickbay of the starbase silently. The other survivors had already left the ship. Many of them were still searching for their missing family members. Sadly he was certain that many had perished in the assault on the station. Rubbing his eyes he hoped this wouldn't take much longer, he needed a long rest. Granted he couldn't sleep until the debriefing with Benson was complete and so he let out a sigh and he watched as Kira was transported out with Odo following her. He rubbed his eyes feeling even more tired. Letting out a yawn he shook his head and headed towards the docking ring.

+B+

(USS Enterprise-E)

Jean-Luc Picard sat in his ready room reading the latest reports on his new ship, the destruction of the Enterprise-D still affected him deeply. As had the loss of the Stargazer before that, thankfully this time he had not risked been court marshaled for the loss of the starship. His new ship was still not complete, it had much work to be had done to it before it was ready for its trials. At least he still had his full command crew on board, except for Work who had accepted a position on Deep Space Nine.

"Sir we have an emergency communication from Starfleet Command for you," the voice of William Riker reported over the comm.

"Thank you number one," Picard responded. "Put it through to me here," he ordered as he turned to the small comm system on his desk.

"Yes sir," Riker replied before signing off.

Picard waited for the channel to open, a few seconds later the Starfleet symbol appeared on the screen before it cleared to show Admiral Nechayev staring back at him. She didn't look like the bearer of good news, infact she looked tense.

"Admiral, what is wrong?" he inquired, deciding to get to the point instead of beating around the bush as it were.

"I'm afraid Captain, that the Federation is facing war. I just received a communication from Commander Benson of Starbase 57," the Admiral answered. "He reported that the Defiant had arrived baring the news that Deep Space Nine has fallen, overrun by the Klingons," she stated, her eyes showed shock and anger at the news she was reporting. "Captain Sisko, two members of his command staff and half the personnel of the station has been killed in the attack," she continued.

"Merde," was all Picard could think to say in response. "How is that possible? The Klingons are our allies and have been for nearly a century," he inquired.

"We don't know yet why they suddenly decided to attack us Captain. However I have more bad news for you," the Admiral shot back. "Preliminary reports from Doctor Bashir and Lt. Commander Eddington suggest that Worf was a part of the attack and personally killed both Captain Sisko and Lt. Commander Dax," she told him. "They also report he sabotaged the station, making it easier for the Klingons to invade," she added.

"Impossible," Picard responded feeling a mix of anger, confusion and surprise at what he was been told. "Worf would never do such a thing, it would go against everything he stands for as well as betray his oath to Starfleet and the Federation," he argued, wanting to stand up and pace, but forced himself to stay seated.

"I understand how you feel Captain. Worf served under you for many years and his career in Starfleet before this has shown him to be a loyal officer," Nechayev responded as calmly as she could as she had suspected such a reaction at the news she had just delivered. "However we must investigate the reports we have been given. Commander Benson is even now debriefing the survivors fully," she told him. "Once we have his report we will act. A general alert has already gone out to the fleet," she continued. "We are one step away from a full war footing and as a consequence of that I am ordering you and your crew to disembark Enterprise and prepare to assume command of the Sovereign," she ordered. "It is on route to the dockyards to pick you up, then I want you to report to Starbase 57," she finished.

Picard knew there was nothing he could say or argue about as it was clear the Admiral was not giving him a choice in the matter. "I understand Admiral, we'll be ready," he finally said.

"Good, a fleet to retake the station will be arriving at the Starbase with you and once it is ready it will leave for Bajor and Deep Space Nine," Nechayev stated before signing off.

Picard turned, stood up and found himself staring out of the window to look at the stars. The news he had just received had not been welcome. Was it even possible that Worf had turned against the Federation? He shook his head wondering what would happen once the fleet returned to Deep Space Nine. Turning around he left the ready room. He had to prepare his crew for what clearly lay ahead.

+B+

(Deep Space Nine)

Worf walked through the station noting the changes that had already been made since the station had been captured. Most of the shops had been closed down. Quarks bar was empty since the Ferengi and nearly all his employee's were dead or had evacuated the station. He was sure it would soon be taken over by someone who would serve blood wine and decent Klingon food. Nodding at the many Klingons he passed, he felt a sense of pride as he saw the looks of respect in their eyes as they looked at him. He had finally ensured no one would ever question his loyalty or honor to his people and he had ensured his brother Kurn would never question where he stood again. Reaching the turbolift he got on and headed for the command deck, once he arrived he exited the lift to find Gowron and Martok already there.

"Ah Worf, good you are just in time to see the arrival of the secondary fleet and the high council," Gowron said, as he took note of his presence. "Now we will ensure we will be able to hold this station to whatever response comes from Starfleet," he added with a grin.

"Indeed Chancellor," Worf agreed as he noted just how many ships circled the station now. "Starfleet would have to build a massive fleet to even think of attacking us. That would take time which will allow us to fortify this station as well as Bajor," he stated.

"We have already begun to fortify the station against any possible attack from Starfleet," Martok growled in response. "Although it is debatable whether they will attack or not," he added with a chuckle which was shared by many of the other Klingons.

"We should not underestimate the Federation," Worf cautioned them. "They are far from weak as most of our people believe. They will come to retake the station," he stated with certainty.

"Let them come," Gowron replied. "The battle will be glorious," he said. His eyes shined brightly as he imaged the scene of such a battle.

+B+

(Starbase 57)

Julian sat in the bar of the Starbase alongside Odo and Eddington, each of them stared off into space. Their debriefings had been long and trying, question after question had been asked about their actions leading up to the fall of the station. It had gone on so long that it had taken every bit of control they had not to end up shouting. They were all tired and still trying to come to terms with what had gone down hours before. Kira had lost her temper and almost opened up one of her deeper wounds. Julian had ordered her back to sickbay overriding Benson's command. Thankfully the Commander had chosen not to take offense. He had decided to call it a day for now much to their relief.

"What do you think Starfleet will do?" Odo finally inquired, breaking the silence that had fallen between them since they had sat down.

"They'll try and retake the station I'm sure," Eddington responded. "I doubt they would allow them to get away with what they've done, to do so would be a bad idea," he added, frowning as he thought it over.

"If they ignore what the Klingons have done, it would only make them think we are weak and attack us again," Julian spat before he downed his drink in one gulp. "They live for war and now that they have that I doubt they stop with just Bajor and the station," he added.

"Agreed," Odo said and nodded in agreement. "Something tells me this war will not be over easily. It wouldn't surprise me if my people are somehow behind all this," he continued.

"Now there is a question. Who is going to stop the Dominion while we are fighting the damn Klingons?" Eddington demanded to know.

"I have no idea, but I know one thing for sure I will be going with the fleet to retake the station," Julian told them after a few minutes of silence to which the other two nodded in response.

"Somehow I doubt they'll be able to keep Kira from going either," Odo said with a smirk, which was shared by the other two as they knew Kira would want to be on the frontline in the effort to free Bajor from the Klingons.

+B+

(USS Sovereign)

Jean-Luc Picard looked at his senior staff who gazed back at him in shock. He had decided to hold of on actually telling them the reason for their new posting. He had needed far more time to get used to the idea himself. Worf had betrayed the Federation and more to the point he had betrayed all the friends he had left behind. He felt an unusual feeling of anger lingering within him and he was certain he was not the only one.

"Captain, how could Worf do such a thing?" Riker inquired. "All those years he served with us. He made it seem like it mattered and even after he redeemed the name of his House he chose to return here," he reminded them. "Was that all a lie?" he asked.

"No it wasn't," Deanna Troi answered as she glanced at him. "He was serious about that I could tell. I don't see how he could have fooled me when we were together as I could read him very easily," she added noticing how Riker suddenly looked uncomfortable at the reminder of her brief relationship with the Klingon. "This has to be something he chose to do only recently," she added.

"He killed not only Captain Sisko, but Jadzia Dax as well," Beverly Crusher said filled with anger aimed at her former friend for the lives he had taken. "Miles was also killed in the assault and Worf allowed it to happen," she pointed out darkly. "Hell he helped to make it possible," she shouted.

"Easy doctor," Picard said and unable to stop himself placed his hand on hers. "I know how difficult this news is to digest," he told them all. "Worf was a trusted friend and a member of this crew for a long time, but it seems he no longer considers that necessary," he continued as he watched Beverly began to calm down. She briefly nodded at him to let him know she appreciated the gesture. "He is now the enemy. We are to go to Starbase 57 and talk to the survivors and more than likely once we know the whole story we will leave with the fleet to retake the station," he informed them as he looked at them all.

"Captain, I must point out that the Klingons will have heavily fortified the station and Bajor," Data cut in calmly, having shut off his emotion chip as he found the things it made him feel in response to this news difficult to process. "Retaking them may be a very difficult course of action," he stated. "We will need a very large fleet," he added.

"Starfleet is aware of this Data," Picard said with a nod. "Infact I am certain the biggest fleet we've ever put into the field since the Borg threat is being assembled as we speak," he told them, his eyes darkening somewhat at the mentioning of the Borg. "We are as of this moment to consider ourselves at war with the Klingons, even if the call for war has not gone out yet," he admitted.

"Damn," Riker cursed. "It seems lately all we have is bad news. First the Borg, then the Dominion starting to make their presence felt and now we have the Klingons coming for us," he stated angrily. "It is like we can't catch a break," he stated.

"You got that right," Geordie La Forge agreed with a frown. "To think that after a century of peace with the Klingons we are once again at war with them," he said.

Picard listened to his senior staff discuss this as he looked out of one of the windows of the conference room. They were right, lately it seems exploration was the last thing they seemed to do. He missed the concerned glance Beverly shot him as she took note of his troubled look.

"Should I inform the crew, sir?" Riker inquired after a short while. "Or do you want to do it?" he added, breaking into Picard's thoughts.

"I'll do it Will," Picard answered. "Then I suggest we all turn in because once we arrive at the starbase I guess we'll have little time to rest," he advised, before he called the meeting to an end.


End file.
